No beer for Satsuki Shishio
by queennicolee
Summary: [ONE-SHOT] What if Suzume did not reject her daytime shooting star and ended up with him instead? How does their happily ever after go?


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hirunaka no Ryuusei.

**Plot: **What if Suzume did not reject her daytime shooting star and ended up with him instead? How does their happily ever after go?

**Author****'****s Note:** Okay, other fans might disagree with this fanfic but it's just something that came into my mind and I just could not resist not writing about it. I am actually satisfied how the manga ended, I respect the author's decision, and it just proves that maybe a love between two people around the same age is better because then, they will face new challenges in their lives together and they could relate to each other ^^ This is just really an idea that popped in my mind when I saw all those "2 beer for Shishio" memes. Haha :)

* * *

><p>The time had stopped for the two of them. Their visions were clear to everything else except each other. No one could deny that their eyes only belonged to each other.<p>

"Chun-chun?"

The sound of that familiar, warm voice made Suzume happy. How long has it been since he called her by that nickname?

The man now standing in front of her was her first love, and also her first heartbreak. That man was everything to her in one point of her life.

She had to admit, her feelings were messed up.. she was confused with them. She realized that she did not have a proper closure with that man.. or maybe a part of her just did not want to.

That man was the man whom she loved with all her heart, the man she calls "Sensei", her daytime shooting star.

After Shishio spoke, it took a long pause before Suzume said the following words:

"I still love you, Sensei."

Shishio was startled by the latter's sudden confession. The fact that she had come all the way there just to say that.. Those words that meant to him more than anyone could ever imagine.

The girl who just spoke was everything to him. He was only trying to protect her from the very start but his desire for grew more and realized how much mistake that was.

He was willing to be hated by everyone else, to lose his job, to lose everything.. but not her. That girl was the one who could always put a smile on his face. Who could always make him feel secure somehow. When words of the girl he loved finally sank into his mind and realized that he was not dreaming, he took the latter into a tight embrace.

His embrace was warm and she felt very secure. She felt as if she was a precious object that he could never afford to lose.

He whispered, "Thank you, Suzume.. You made me the happiest man ever. I promise you, I'll never leave you again."

She hugged him back. She could feel tears coming down from her face. She was not crying because she was sad or felt guilty. Those tears were pure joy. This was the happiest she had ever been, next to the man she truly loved and the man who loved him back. She could not possibly live without that man. She needed him in her life. She wanted him to be a part of her life more than anyone else.

Like that daytime shooting star she saw on the way home while she was still in elementary school, who guided her to the right path, her most precious sensei was her daytime shooting star.

No one could ever take away that from him. He was the one and only daytime shooting star. Her daytime shooting star. After pulling away from the embrace of reassurance, the embrace they ended to express their true feelings.

They stared at each other longingly and warmly. Shishio put his arms around the latter's waist whilst Suzume put her arms around Shishio's bare neck. He was moving his face closer and closer to her's, never taking off his emerald orbs that showed glint of warmth and desire that only belonged to her. She felt his warm lips against hers. She then started responding to his kiss, much to his suprise. Their kiss was gentle that gradually turned into a passionate kiss, just like their love for each other. Something they both didn't expect to be a love so passionate.

**~ 10 years later ~**

After long ten years, their love for each other did not change.

Initially, the only ones who knew about their relationship at school was Yuyuka, now her husband, Togyuu and Mamura. After Mamura had let go of the first girl he loved who also taught him to change his opinion on other girls, he had finally found the one right for him.

One year after Suzume and Shishio got back together, he met a girl named Karen, who he grew to love more than he had ever expected. The two had actually hated each other when they first met but that hatred later developed into deep attraction.

With only three people knowing about Shishio and Suzume's situation, Kameyoshi, Tsurutani, Inukai and Sarumaru later found out about it and by the end of third year, everyone else in the school knew about their relationship.

Surprisingly, most of the teachers and students were not that surprised by the news. They stated that they have always noticed how Shishio and Suzume acted towards each other differently.

Some people were happy for the two while some are not, mostly Shishio's admirers.

But the couple did not care about what others thought, the only thing they knew was they loved each other. In Love, no one else's opinion mattered.

The only thing that mattered to them is each other.

Suzume was sitting on the couch watching a comedy show with her now husband, Satsuki Shishio and their three year old son, Takumi. Suzume was six months pregnant with their second kid. The Shishio family is expecting to have a little angel to be added in their joyful family soon.

After all the challenges they have faced, in the end, they still ended up with each other.

Suzume ended up with her daytime shooting star and was happy with him more than she could ever be with someone else.


End file.
